L'aventure n'est pas terminée
by The Great Victoria Grant
Summary: Je vous propose une nouvelle fin! :) Je ne dis pas qu'elle sera meilleure que celle de Paolini, mais sans doute un peu moins frustrante...
1. Chapter 1, Le Choix de l'elfe

Bonjour à tous! :) La fin de L'Héritage ne m'a pas vraiment plu, elle ne m'a pas paru logique, et en plus elle est vraiment frustrante... Mon idée est surtout d'en écrire une nouvelle, après je me laisserais peut-être emporter, et je continuerai l'histoire! Mais pour l'instant je n'en suis pas sûre.

S'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgents, laissez moi des reviews, dites-moi ce qui vous déplait ou ce qui vous plait... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et j'ajoute que je trouve que mes chapitres s'améliorent, si le début ne vous plaît pas, continuez un peu votre lecture, vous verrez! :)

* * *

Après avoir regardé l'elfe pendant un moment, le dragonnier finit par réussir à articuler,

- Tu... Tu en es bien sûre ? C'est une grave décision, qui va influencer l'avenir de ton pays pour des siècles.

-Oui Argetlam, dit-elle calmement, je ne peux pas assumer deux charges aussi importantes à la fois, ma décision est prise, j'en ferait part au conseil d'Ellesméra, demain, dès l'aube.

Ces derniers mots rappelèrent à Eragon un poème elfique qu'il avait entendu lors d'une soirée de repos avec Brom, si longtemps auparavant. La mélancolie qui se dégageait de ce poème se mêlait à la détermination d'Arya, le jeune resta muet pendant quelques secondes, et savoura l'instant.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne pars pas. Dit-il en frémissant, tant il était troublé.

Arya changea soudain de visage, elle arbora un sourire si bienveillant qu'Eragon en eut presque mal aux yeux tellement c'était beau à voir.

-Tu sais bien qu'en tant que dragonnière je suis destinée à ne pas avoir de toit fixe, l'Alagaësia est ma maison, et je ferais tout pour la protéger.

Eragon sourit en voyant son air dur, déterminé, qui faisait pâlir tous les ennemis de la jeune elfe, et , même s'il savait bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, elle l'effrayait un peu lui aussi dans ces moments là, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son admiration pour elle, et ne faisait en rien faiblir son amour.

_Mon Dieu ! Je viens de penser que je l'aime, juste devant elle ! A tout les coups elle s'en ai rendu compte. Elle rit, c'est parce que je viens de rougir... Mais elle ne semble pas offensée, alors qu'elle a toujours repoussé mes sentiments, c'est étrange. _

_Mais non je comprends, Oromis m'avait dit une fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter mon amour, de peur que cela ne me déconcentre lors de mon entraînement, mais maintenant je suis un dragonnier à part entière, et elle n'a plus de raison de me repousser ! Sauf si elle ne m'aime pas..._

-Hé bien Tueur d'Ombre, tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat-garou ? Se moqua t-elle.

-Heu excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, après tout c'est une grande nouvelle ! Balbutia t-il.

Arya s'approcha, rayonnante, puis soudain, comme si une pensée noire la paralysait, elle murmura,

-Je crains que cela ne change rien, nous serons séparés quand même.

-Comment ? Mais non, nous trouverons toujours le moyen de nous retrouver ! Même si nous ne passons pas tout notre temps ensemble à cause de notre mission de dragonnier, nous pourrons tout de même...

-Non, trancha t-elle, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas encore...


	2. Chapter 2, Nasuada

Nasuada inspira profondément :

-Enfin.

Elle regarda un instant les premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les nuages, c'était si beau cette aurore, elle en voyait tous les matins et les appréciaient toujours, mais celle-ci lui parut tellement plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée…

Elle sourit, enfin, enfin la guerre était terminée ! Toutes ces morts inutiles, toutes ces souffrances, elle avait tellement espéré que cela cesse, maintenant elle arrivait à un moment crucial, chef des Vardens, mais aussi de l'Alagaësia, son rôle était plus que lourd, la jeune femme eut peur. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si elle ne convainquait pas les habitants de l'Alagaësia ? Après tout, les Vardens l'avaient choisi, mais elle devait encore faire ses preuves.

-Le plus dur est à venir, n'est-ce pas Altesse ?

Nasuada fit volte-face, et rit de bon cœur en voyant Angela. Elle avait besoin de ce genre de moments pour faire redescendre la pression.

-Quoi, je vous fais peur à ce point-là ? Demanda Angela en haussant un sourcil offusqué.

-Non, réussit à articuler Nasuada entre deux éclats de rire, mais tu comprends, j'ai besoin de rire ! Et puis ton entrée m'a surprise, j'ai encore des réflexes de champ de bataille ne l'oublie pas, ils ne s'en iront pas de sitôt.

Angela s'approcha, en fixant la toute jeune reine. Celle-ci se retrouva comme paralysée,

-Que me veux-tu Angela ?

-Il faut que tous les stigmates de la guerre disparaissent, ne conservez pas ces réflexes, même s'ils vous ont été utiles, même s'ils vous ont sauvé la vie ! Vous verrez, si la guerre reprend un jour, ce que je n'espère pas, vous saurez retrouver ces réactions bien plus rapidement que vous ne le croyez.

Le ton était ferme, presque menaçant, mais maintenant Nasuada connaissait bien cette drôle de femme, si elle lui disait ça c'était pour son bien, de plus Angela était avisée, elle pouvait se fier à elle car ses conseils étaient toujours bons !

Un jeune garçon entra, l'air effrayé.

-Altesse, le dragonnier Eragon fils de Brom et la… la nouvelle dragonnière désirent entrer !

Nasuada se composa immédiatement une attitude plus digne, mais intérieurement elle riait, Arya n'était sans doute pas très heureuse que ce gamin ne connaisse même pas son nom.

-Bien, fais les entrer Fédor.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces visiteurs matinaux, qui, Nasuada ne le savaient pas encore, apportaient des nouvelles qui allaient totalement changer sa vision de l'avenir.


	3. Chapter 3, Une matinée riche en émotions

-Eragon et Arya Tueurs d'Ombres, je vous salue. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas daigné attendre l'heure des visites officielles pour m'honorer de votre présence ?

Ce ton étonna Eragon, qui resta un moment sans répondre, ce fut Arya qui s'en chargea.

-Veuillez nous pardonner Reine Nasuada, il est vrai que, considérant votre nouveau statut, nous aurions dû attendre, cependant la nouvelle dont nous avons à vous faire part devait être apprise de vous en privé, avant que tout autre ne soit mis au courant.

Un regard échangé être Eragon et l'elfe avait suffi à lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude de Nasuada : même si elle se considérait comme leur amie elle devait assumer son nouveau statut, et ce dans toutes ses relations officielles, et Arya et Eragon venaient en tant que Dragonniers et représentant du peuple des elfes dans le cas d'Arya. Le garçon en fut quelque peu déstabilisé, mais il perçu un peu d'amusement dans le regard de la nouvelle Reine, cette froideur apparente ne durerait qu'un temps, et uniquement en public, Nasuada ne faisait que les prévenir à sa façon.

-Je vous en prie, vous piquez ma curiosité, quelle est cette nouvelle ?

-Je refuse le rôle de Reine des Elfes.

Nasuada en resta bouche-bée, ce qui, Eragon ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, n'est pas une attitude qui sied à une reine !

-P…Pardon ? Ais-je bien entendu ?

-Oui Dame Nasuada, vous avez parfaitement bien entendu.

-Alors si c'est ton choix, je le respecte.

L'attitude de Nasuada avait changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes, de l'effarement le plus complet elle était revenue à une attitude bien plus neutre.

-Te connaissant je sais que ton choix est réfléchi, je le comprends et l'accepte, même si, dit-elle en souriant avec la meilleure grâce du monde, je me doute bien que refus de ma part n'aurait pas influencé ta décision.

-En effet Altesse, vous me connaissez bien.

Souriant, Eragon se faisait des réflexions sur l'attitude des deux femmes, quand il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas venus voir Nasuada uniquement pour ça.

-Non ! Non je refuse catégoriquement !

-Tu n'as pas le choix Eragon, murmura Arya, c'est ta destinée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Devoir m'exiler ainsi c'est !...

-Tu le savais déjà.

Le Dragonnier se retourna vivement pour savoir qui avait parlé ainsi. C'était Angela, qui lui rappela :

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Ça m'étonnerait. J'ai prédit ton avenir lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Oui je, je craignais que ça ne doive réellement advenir… Je croyais que je pourrais modifier mon avenir.

Au bord des larmes, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les trois femmes, désemparé.

-Je sais ce que je dois faire, évidemment, il m'est impossible de refuser. Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe des œufs. Mais partir si loin de l'Alagaësia, de ma famille, ceux que j'aime, c'est très dur.

-Eragon si je le pouvais je partirais à ta place, mais c'est impossible, malgré mon refus d'être la nouvelle Reine des Elfes je ne peux pas disparaître ainsi, je reste une représentante importante du peuple elfique, j'ai des liens diplomatiques avec le Roi Odin, Dame Nasuada, les Vardens, les Nains… Sans vouloir me vanter je suis absolument indispensable, personne n'a autant de relations diplomatiques que moi.

-Oui Arya, je le sais.

_Il n'y a pas qu'aux personnalités politiques que tu risques de manquer…_

-Alors nous sommes d'accord ? Arya sera seulement dragonnière et Eragon partira s'occuper des œufs, résuma Nasuada.

-Puisqu'il le faut… Soupira le Dragonnier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Angela regarda Eragon avec un grand sourire, qui ne sembla pas, mais alors pas du tout de circonstance au jeune homme.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on te condamne à l'exil ? On a des moyens de communication, non d'un Kull poilu ! Et rien ne t'oblige à y aller seul, tu pourras revenir de temps en temps ! On ne va quand même pas enterrer Eragon le Tueur de Roi, les œufs de dragons et tous les Eldunarí sur une île miteuse, non mais !

-Mais, mais je pensais que…

-Rien du tout ! Bon je dois y aller, mais on en reparlera plus tard, promis, salut à tous !

L'Herboriste disparu si vite qu'on aurait pu croire (et la vérité n'était peut-être pas loin) que sa disparition devait quelque chose à la magie. Une fois de plus Eragon resta sans voix, cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour une seule matinée !

Nasuada ri doucement :

-Décidemment elle sera toujours la même, vive, imprévisible… Je vous dis au revoir, je dois me préparer pour la tempête que vous allez causer au Conseil tout à l'heure.

Arya s'inclina et répondit, les yeux pétillants :

-Si effectivement c'est le cas, se sera surtout à cause des membres de notre cher Conseil…

Eragon retint un gloussement, la journée s'annonçait très longue !


	4. Chapter 4, Dans la salle au saule

-Bonjour mademoiselle, auriez-vous eu une journée fatigante aujourd'hui par hasard ?

Arya était assise sous un gigantesque saule pleureur, lorsqu'Eragon s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna alors et lui sourit, avec ce sourire enfantin il était si mignon, il faut dire qu'il était bien plus jeune qu'elle...

Eragon s'assit près d'elle, replia ses jambes puis les entoura de ses bras.

-Arya, qu'allons-nous devenir.

L'elfe s'étonna de cette question, elle qui juste une seconde auparavant était bien sous son arbre, une douce brise lui avait facilité la tâche lorsqu'elle avait voulu entrer en méditation plus tôt dans la soirée. Cet endroit était si calme qu'il ne semblait pas convenir à une question si importante, embarrassante, cependant la jeune femme savait bien qu'il faudrait y répondre, un jour où l'autre, et que ce jour ne saurait tarder.

-Il faudra que tu remercies Angela pour cette salle.

-C'est fait Tueur d'Ombre, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Arya. Les pouvoirs de cette magicienne sont décidemment très surprenants…

Arya et son ami continuèrent à discuter puis finirent par rire en imaginant la tête des non-magiciens qui seraient amenés à entrer dans cette salle. En effet en franchissant une simple porte au cœur de Farthen Dûr ils ne pourraient pas s'attendre à trouver une simulation de forêt, avec un splendide saule pleureur, énorme, dont les feuilles rependues sur le sol semblaient attendre chaque personne qui désirerait faire une sieste dans cette pièce si apaisante.

Arya n'avait pas oublié la question du jeune homme, et savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Mais rompre ce moment de paix, le voulait elle ? Non, bien sûr que non, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sure de savoir quoi répondre.

-Cet endroit me rappelle la ferme, Oncle Garrow, ma vie avant d'être dragonnier. Ce saule ressemble plutôt aux beaux arbres elfiques c'est certain, mais cette ambiance… C'est comme si j'étais à la maison, moi qui n'ait plus de maison depuis si longtemps.

-Je crois qu'Angela a très bien pu accorder ce genre de pouvoirs à cette salle, elle l'a créée pour qu'on s'y sente bien, chacun y ressent la paix qui lui convient.

Soudain Arya se releva et le regarda.

-Je crois que la tempête est passée, le Conseil des Vardens s'est sans doute plus ou moins remis de mon annonce de tout à l'heure. Sortons, si on reste cachés plus longtemps ils risquent de vraiment se mettre à nous chercher, je ne tiens pas à déclencher un scandale supplémentaire aujourd'hui !

Eragon rit de bon cœur en se relevant, puis se décida à poser à l'elfe une question qui l'avait déjà torturé plus d'une fois.

-Arya, lors de mon entraînement avec Oromis et Glaedr tu as découvert mes sentiments pour toi, tu les as repoussée, ce que je comprends.

L'elfe garda le silence, attendant la suite.

-Depuis, je ne m'entraîne plus, je suis un dragonnier à part entière, et si nous étions ensemble, je ne crois pas que cela nous empêcheraient de bien agir en tant que dragonniers, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre.

Eragon avait du mal à parler, il avait tellement souvent ressassé ce discours mentalement qu'il aurait dû pouvoir tout dire à Arya sans difficulté, mais la présence de la jeune femme le déstabilisait, avouer son amour n'est pas dur, ce qui l'est c'est de faire cet aveu directement à l'être aimé.

-J'ai donc pris la liberté de te dire cela car… Tu ne m'as jamais dit clairement si tu m'aimais ou pas.

A ces mots, Arya tressaillit.

-Tu me repoussais pour des raisons nobles et tu avais raison, mais si tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime, aujourd'hui nous pouvons être ensemble. Si tu ne m'aimes pas… Il faudrait quand même que tu me le dises, s'il-te-plait.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton si suppliants, les yeux embués, qu'Arya fut prise au dépourvu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre ainsi son âme à nu, et pendant quelques secondes (qui parurent terribles au jeune homme) elle resta sans voix. Un certain nombre de considérations raisonnables passèrent par sa tête, il est si jeune, nous risquons notre vie tous les jours, si l'un de nous meurt l'autre sera désespéré, deux dragonniers ensemble ? C'était du jamais vu ! On pourrait leur reprocher, un dragonnier doit se dédier entièrement à son travail… Puis d'autres considérations l'envahirent, faisant refluer le sang à ses joues, peu importe l'avis général, s'ils exercent leur fonction comme il se doit, les bavardages sur leur dos cesseront, peu importe sa jeunesse, il a vécu tant d'épreuves qu'il est devenu très mature, peu importe qu'il ne soit pas né elfe, peu importe les risques !

-Oui Eragon, je t'aime. Effectivement, je pensais qu'une histoire d'amour lors de ton entraînement ne serait pas une bonne chose, qui plus est à ton âge, cela aurait vite pu te faire tourner la tête, l'amour rend insouciant et il fallait alors que tu sois tout le contraire d'insouciant.

Ce qu'Arya lu alors dans les yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait était indescriptible, mais la joie y était si grande que l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle qui s'autorisait si rarement ce genre de démonstration de joie.

Elle allait recommencer à parler quand Eragon lui fit un baisemain. Ce geste l'étonna beaucoup, puis elle comprit que le garçon avait du mal à contrôler son trouble, sans doute trop pour parler. C'était sa façon d lui montrer son amour.

-Ne sois pas bête, ne t'arrête pas là.

C'est alors un Eragon complètement perdu qu'Arya embrassa. S'il ne semblait pas très bien comprendre pourquoi tant de bonheur le submergeait tout à coup, il y prit beaucoup de plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5, Une nouvelle vie commence

**Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord, désolée pour cette attente…**

**Je me rends compte que je néglige cette fic alors je préfère l'arrêter avec ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient une fic plus longue mais je préfère me consacrer aux autres que j'écris (et que je ne néglige pas !), et oui dans la vie il faut savoir faire des choix ! En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette nouvelle fin, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Il n'empêche que j'ai été contente d'écrire cette suite à ma sauce (non mais franchement, la fin de L'Héritage vous a plu à vous ?..)**

**S'il y en a je répondrais aux prochaines reviews par message privé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,**

**Que les étoiles veillent sur vous !**

* * *

Épilogue

Cela faisait trois mois qu'Eragon et Arya étaient ensemble. Elle était venue lui rendre visite sur l'île où lui et Saphira s'occupaient des œufs de dragons. Selon la coutume des Elfes, aucune cérémonie n'avait scellé leur union, aucun ruban n'avait joint leur main, amants pour une nuit ou unis à jamais, telle était la tradition elfique. Cependant Eragon se sentait si attaché à l'elfe, si amoureux, que l'idée de rompre le terrifiait. Même si elle avait encore du mal à se livrer pleinement, Arya réussi à avouer au dragonnier qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

-Tu es la plus belle rencontre que j'ai jamais faite.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait fini par lui dire, le jeune homme en avait eu les larmes aux yeux !

Les amis du jeune couple s'étaient réjouis de leur décision, qui semblait les rendre tellement heureux. Surtout ceux d'Eragon, en effet il était bien plus expansif dans son bonheur que l'elfe pondérée qui partageait désormais sa vie, et cette bonne humeur communicative donnait le sourire à tous ceux qui le croisaient. Roran et Orik avaient étés de loin les plus bruyants, sautant sur leur presque-frère et l'étranglant à moitié, bien évidemment il ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur, car cela n'était qu'une façon très démonstrative de lui prouver leur affection.

* * *

-Et maintenant, Ô Argetlam, qu'allons-nous devenir ?

-Ah ah très drôle, ne te moque pas de moi ! J'étais sincère en te posant cette question !

Arya rit sous cape puis fixa le chevaucheur de dragon, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Une petite balade dans les airs ?

Depuis quelque temps ils avaient pris l'habitude de voler ensemble, s'exercer à deux aiguisait leur sens de la compétition (pourtant déjà bien développé) et les poussaient à faire encore mieux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais c'était surtout un moyen pour passer le plus de temps possible tous les deux.

-Perdu Tueur d'Ombre !

-Mais pas du tout ! C'est moi qui ai gagné la course, tu triches Arya !

-Ah vraiment ? On va voir ça, je te lance un défi ! Le premier à atteindre ce gros chêne sera déclaré vainqueur.

-D'accord, laisse-moi une minute pour… Hey attends le départ pour démarrer !

* * *

-Arya ? Tu m'entends ? Tu me vois ?

-Oui Eragon, mais à dos de dragon la communication est assez instable.

Arya et Eragon discutaient, comme chaque jour ou presque, grâce à deux miroirs auxquels Eragon avait donné des capacités magiques. Il avait d'abord créé lui-même ces miroirs en chantant son sort, à la manière des elfes. Il avait alors obtenu deux petits miroirs jumeaux, délicatement ouvragés. Eragon était très content du résultat, s'il n'était pas un maître en sorts chantés il avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Ainsi les deux amoureux se parlaient, se voyaient régulièrement, cela leur permettait d'avoir le cœur un peu plus léger malgré leur séparation. Ce qui leur manquait le plus était un contact physique, sentir l'odeur de l'autre, sa chaleur, aucune magie ne pouvait remplacer ça.

Mais ils s'y étaient habités et chaque retrouvaille était une fête, un moment d'oubli de soi. Arya venait régulièrement sur l'île, en tant que dragonnière c'était justifié car il était de son devoir de surveiller les naissances des dragonneaux, choisir les œufs qui seraient enchantés pour devenir des dragons de dragonnier, et ainsi recréer cette caste disparue depuis trop longtemps. Puis, lorsqu'ils seraient vieux et auront plusieurs centaines d'années, ils laisseront leur place à la nouvelle génération, qui prendra le relais pour élever les dragons et former les nouveaux dragonniers. Et alors, c'est seulement là qu'ils pourront être ensemble sans concession, en permanence.

* * *

Oui d'accord, c'est plutôt guimauve... mais c'est bien aussi les happy end non? :D Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusqu'à la fin, vraiment merci beaucoup! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! ^^ Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est trop fleur bleue x)


End file.
